Mirror, Tell Me Something
by whitetigercub
Summary: What if, when looking in the mirror, instead of your reflection, someone else is staring back at you?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: *crawls out of isolated cave* "Something's wrong…OMG! I haven't posted anything in a whole two weeks! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Weiss could hear the people chanting her name from behind the curtain but her mind was elsewhere. Walking towards the center of the stage, a loud eruption of cheers rang out and died down in anticipation. None of this mattered though. Her soul was in the song and so it was as if the crowd wasn't there at all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Would she really do this? _Yes_ , she had to know. The background music began to softly play and she started to sing a nearly inaudible tune.

" _Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all"_

Her voice rang out and the music died down into the sweet silence.

She opened her eyes to an abyss-like darkness. There was no crowd and no sound. There was nothing except the bright silver floor beneath her feet that shined like a reflection. She stared into it as if it were magic and waited.

"It was dark; it was cold and I was scared." A male voice suddenly echoed through the empty darkness and Weiss knelt down to the floor and stared at her reflection with a passion for knowledge. She stroked the floor and spoke again softly.

"Tell me" She whispered. "Who's the loneliest of all?"

She stroked the floor again and this time the seemingly solid substance liquefied and began to ripple beneath her. It contorted her reflection, as if water, and slowly it began to even out, revealing a different person under her. He was standing upside down in the place of her reflection on the floor as if it were a universe parallel to hers. He looked very much like the male version of herself; with ghostly white hair and bright crystal blue eyes staring right back at her. He even had a weapon in his hand like she did, except, in the place of her thin fencing like sword, he was carrying a staff with brilliant blue streaks across it and a curved end.

She stared at the boy with curiosity and awe but her fascination and questions were short lived as the floor's reflection cracked like glass and glowed a bright blue that spread across the floor . The boy on the other side looked very scared and, before she could do anything, the floor shattered and sent her flying across the room. She groaned and lifted her head up, but what she saw was not what she was expecting.

On the other side of the dark room was the same boy moaning and trying to push himself up from the sudden blast of energy. He lifted his head up and saw her with a mix of fear and confusion etched across his face. He was in _her_ world.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Hi everyone, this is a short RWBY x Rise of the Guardians crossover I decided to do. Let me know in the comments if any of you would like me to continue this from Jack's point of view. I might just wind up doing it anyway to pass the time. Thanks, bye.**_


	2. Jack's POV

Jack watched in horror as Pitch snapped his staff in two. He let out a cry of pain, clutching his chest , as if something inside him had just been broken. Before even getting a chance to say anything, the Boogieman gathered a huge cluster of nightmare sand. His eyes widened in shock for a split second, realizing what he was about to do and without a chance to run, before the black sand collided with him, shooting him against the wall. He fell to the bottom of the crevice. Then…everything went dark.

…

Darkness; that's all he could see. Opening his eyes, he gasped in pain before trying to push himself to his feet. _No_ …this was impossible. He was laying on the side of his lake. But…how was this possible? Looking around him, he was about to investigate until he felt something at his feet; his staff…in one piece no less! He picked it up in wonder but as he glanced up he knew something was… _off_. There was a thick mist surrounding him and the lake that he couldn't see through. What was this? Suddenly, without warning, something started to glow from beneath the ice on the lake. Taking a step forward, someone's voice was faintly ringing from the darkness.

" _Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all."_

A sweet voice rang from the shadows and the lake seemed to glow brighter as it did. Stepping forward in wonder, he slid out onto the ice with a hunger to know who's voice it was that seemed to call out to him. With each step he felt something inside pull him to the center of the lake. He knelt down, gazing at the place he'd been pulled up so long ago by the man in the moon. He remembered when he first woke up.

"It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared." He whispered to the air at the horrible memory of the empty nothingness that consumed him in those first few second he was awake before being driven out of the ice. Little did he know that someone had heard him.

"Tell me." A quiet voice asked through the ice and he froze. "Who's the loneliest of all?" The voice asked.

For a moment, Jack wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him and stared at the disembodied voice beneath the ice, wondering if he should answer it or if he was going crazy. Suddenly his reflection in the ice started to fade beneath him and he blinked a few times in shock, as if he might be able to bring it back if he just willed it. A reflection did start to appear but…it wasn't his. A girl with long white hair and crystal blue eyes stared back at him with fascination. He would have yelped and backed away if he wasn't so curious himself. He looked and saw that, within her right hand, she also had some sort of fencing sword in place of his staff. One of her eyes had a thin, barely noticeable scar across it, other than that, she looked like the female version of him; who was this?

He would have stared longer but an all too familiar sound went off beneath him. The girl on the other side looked with concern at his panicked expression and, before he could run to get off the ice, it cracked, distorting the girls reflection in the ice and broke, plunging him into the cold darkness.

Expecting to have collided with water, he moaned and lifted his head up to check what had happened. Breathing heavily, he looked across him to see the same girl on the floor across from him, with wide eyes. Looking around him, he could see nothing but darkness crawling up the walls and a brightly illuminated floor that seemed to have cracked, like glass. Where was he?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, I'd like to thank .2015 and AnimeGirl 144 for being the first people to comment and I have done this from Jack's point of view since you both commented that you'd like to see more. Thanks!**


End file.
